


Femme Fatale

by MisselthwaiteManor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Character Development, Comedy, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisselthwaiteManor/pseuds/MisselthwaiteManor
Summary: Kita Makoto is interested in joining the school's renowned Generation of Miracles. However, she didn't expect the boys to be so... comical. As Kita gets closer to them and begins to develop friendships with the mysterious and unique boys, she catches the eyes of the closed off and stoic Akashi.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Original Character(s), Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"You're all here today because you want to play basketball," Coach Yamazaki states, his black dress shoes clacking loudly against the recently waxed gym floors. "But not all of you are going to make the team, I'm going to make you work for the spot. I refuse to have someone that will drag down the rest of the team playing in a competitive sport."

_Tch. What a rude thing to say, especially to a bunch of middle schoolers who want to do this for fun._

"Now, I'm going to call your name and grade, raise your hand when I do."

He began to yell names, I personally zoned out, I don't care much about learning names to people I'll only speak to once.

_He might choose to cut me; considering the fact that I'm-_

"Kita Makoto."

I gracefully lift my hand in the air, ignoring all the stares I'm getting.

The coach looks at me with bewilderment. "But you're a girl."

"I'm aware," I deadpan, unable to keep back the sarcastic remark. "I'm also aware that according to league rules, those that identify with the female gender— which includes me— are permitted to play on the male team."

My statement seems to fluster Yamazaki, and the rest of the boys for that matter.

"Um, alright then," Coach mutters before moving on to the next name on the list.

_Coward. What happened to that attitude you had when you were giving us crap about how you were going to cut the useless?_

The kid standing beside me— some guy with extremely long limbs and purple hair— obviously thought the same thing, because he began snickering. I glance over to him and we make eye contact, then we simultaneously smirk at each other both knowing what the other is thinking about.

He leans down— which is a rather far distance, considering I'm a whopping 5'0 (though I hope to one day make it to 6'0) and he's like 10'0— and whispers, "I like you, you're funny."

"Thanks, bud," I reply casually, refusing to feel intimidated by his height or overall calmness.

He snickers, muttering something along the lines of "she called me 'bud'" under his breath. "Aka-chin's not going to have very much fun with you on the team; it's going to be a really fun year if you make it onto varsity."

_Aka-chin? I'm not sure who this guy is, but based on purple kid's analysis, he can suck my big, fat—_

"Kita! You're up!"

I start, moving towards Yamazaki.

"You'll be given ten shots in order to see just how many baskets you can make. You can take the shot from wherever you want to, however, the one-pointers look the worst in comparison to three-pointers, so be mindful of where you attempt to make the basket."

I nod in understanding before grabbing the first ball and making my way to the half-court line. I bounce the ball.

_1… 2… 3… whoosh_

It goes into the basket, no problem. _Not much of a surprise considering the ungodly amount of practicing I do at even ungodlier hours_.

I back up methodically for the rest of the shots, making each one without a hassle and ending with my tenth shot on the edge of the opposite boundaries.

"Will that be all, Coach Yamazaki?"

He appears to be more than a little surprised at my skills. "Erm, for today. Tomorrow we'll pair up the top tier players into groups of three and have them face off for the varsity spots."

"Alright, thank you. See you tomorrow, Coach."

_Am I debating throat-punching this man? Obviously. Will I? No, I'm not tall enough._

I pack up my belongings then throw the strap of my duffel bag over my shoulder before leaving the expansive gym. A drop of water splashes on my nose.

_Damn. It's raining… and I have no umbrella._

Lifting my bag over my head, using it as a makeshift covering, I make my way home.

_I'm going to ruin my new shoes. I should've brought another pair and actually checked the weather for once._

"Kita-chin!"

I turn my head to see the big, purple giant racing towards me, umbrella in hand and splashing gallons of water everywhere with his steps.

_Should I run? No one would blame me running from this guy. I mean, look at him. I'm not really_ _interested in speaking with him or having him know where I live, I don't know him or his name for that matter._

Before I can make a decision he's materialized next to me, umbrella opened and covering my head. "Can't have you getting too soaked, Kita-chin!"

"Um, okay...bud?"

He gives a large toothy grin. "My name is Murasakibara Atsushi. This is my second year Teiko."

"Kita Makoto, which you seem to already know. I'm a second year too."

"Really?" His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I haven't seen you around. Did you not play basketball last year?"

"I did, but my specific _talents_ aren't as efficient on the girls team."

He nods, but clearly doesn't understand. _Eh, he'll see tomorrow._

"Did you do well on your tryout?"

Murasakibara's eyes brighten. "Yup! I didn't miss one! But I was sad that I wasn't allowed to dunk, that's a lot more fun than throwing stuff."

_It makes sense that he would like to dunk. He's definitely got the height for it. I've never been able to dunk before, maybe he'd lift me up like Simba so I could have a go._

I glance at my surroundings, I'm only a block away from my home. "Hey, thanks for walking me home Murasakibara-san. It was very nice of you to lend me the umbrella."

"Of course, Kita-chin. We're going to be best buds by the end of the season!"

"I thought Aka-chin was your best bud?"

He laughs at me. "Yeah right, Aka-chin doesn't have friends. Well, bye Kita-chin. See you tomorrow!"  
He sprints off with only the streetlamps lighting his path and disturbing the formerly peaceful puddles.

_What a guy. I've never felt so confused by someone in my life._

I shrug off the interaction and make my way to my house.

_I'm going to take an absurdly long shower and sleep until noon. And I'm going to love it._


	2. Chapter 2

"It's day two of tryouts." Yamazaki's eyes sweep across the room. "Those of you that are here are the top players and will be playing each other to find out who exactly will be on varsity. There are no free passes, that includes the Generation of Miracles, who will be participating in this phase."

_Despite the fact it's glaringly obvious that they will make the team. You don't call someone a miracle unless they have the skills to back it up. Just give them a free pass so we can figure out who the other players will be; it would probably be an unnecessary and unwanted arrogance boost, but there's really no point for them to be trying out._

"Here's how today will go: I will put all of you into groups of three, then you will play each other until you reach twenty points and rotate into other groups. I want to get an idea of how you communicate and play with others on your team and adjust to your teammate's styles. Standard rules apply, so that obviously means absolutely no fouling whatsoever, three fouls and you will automatically lose the round, no matter the score."

I smirk as excitement begins to fill me. _He just gave me the best opportunity possible. Yamazaki might as well give me the spot now. I will get to show off my style and the boys won't know what hit them. This is going to be the most fun I've had in a long time._

Coach begins listing off the first teams, the only one I recognize is Murasakibara-san and he's not on my team. I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse.

They move onto the court and they play off. Murasakibara is unsurprisingly on defense, the man's basically the same height as the basketball hoop.

_Damn. He knows what he's doing. I wonder if he'll dunk. He said he really liked to do so yesterday, so I assume he'll at least try to. I sure hope he does, I've never seen someone that tall dunk before in real life. It would be awesoommee._

The match is finished incredibly fast. Turns out the other team has cruddy defense- I doubt they would even be able to define the word- and with Murasakibara at the hoop, they were unable to make any of the shots.

As he exits the court, the purple giant makes his way towards me. "Did ya see me, Kita-chin? Whaddya think?"

I give him a smile. "You did really good, but I've gotta say, I'm really disappointed that you didn't do any of those dunks you were boasting about yesterday."

"Aww, Kita-chin. You should've told me! I would've done one just for you!"

His cheeks dimple as his grin spreads wide.

_You know, he's kinda cute. Especially for a guy that is the height of a telephone pole and with grape juice colored hair._

The next match starts and takes somewhat longer than the last. A lot of fumbling and missed shots, I cough it up to nerves.

"None of them are part of the Generation of Miracles."

I nod in understanding. _Like the Generation of Miracles would fumble. Imagine._

"Speaking of them, do you know who is on the Generation of Miracles?"

Murasakibara snickers. _Dick_. "Of course I do."

"No need to sound so swotty, _bud_."

"You don't know?" he's looking at me like I've grown two heads.

_I know I'm out of the loop, but I didn't think that I was_ that _far out. It's my first year at this school, they can't expect me to instantly know everything there is to know about the basketball team and the players._

"Nope."

"Uhh, I hate to break it to you, but you're talking to one right now."

My turn to stare at him like he's grown two heads. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a part of the Generation of Miracles?" It sounded much more like a question than a statement.

_Holy hell am I an idiot. Of course he's a part of the Generation of Miracles! He's a giant and one of- if not the- best defensive player I've seen. And he can dunk! No normal high school basketball player can dunk!_

"I'm so stupid," I mumble as I put two and two together.

He pats my head. "It's alright Kita-chin, everyone can have prodigy level intelligence like me. It's really a curse."

"Yeah, yeah. In my defense, I don't know who anyone in your little group is and you didn't really tell me that you were one of the Miracles."

"I thought you knew, everyone knows."

_Except me, and it made me look like an idiot in front of a member of the very group I planned to join. A plus work there, chief. Probably should've looked them up before showing up, that was not a good move on my part I suppose._

Now I'm getting more embarrassed than I care to admit, so I do the one thing possible to save my ass from getting even more so: I change the subject. "Alright, now that we have acknowledged my ignorance when it comes to the school's basketball team, who are the others? I'd like to be able to identify them."

"Okee!" Murasakibara points to each member. "Dark blue hair and tan skin is Aomine Daiki, he's aggressive. Kise Ryouta is the blond, pretty boy, he's a model and quite popular with the ladies."

_I can see why. Daaammmnnn._

He continues on, not noticing my less than subtle staring. "Green, carrot top is Midorima Shintarou, he's mean and superstitious. Aka-chin- erm, I mean, Akashi Seijuurou, he's the redhead and the leader of our group, don't cross him or anything, 'cause then I won't be able to talk to you." The last part of the statement sounded so sad, almost like a whine. "Umm, I don't know where Kuroko is, he's got blue hair and he's like a ghost, so you'll have a hard time finding him. Everyone does."

_Ah, dear Aka-chin. So, he's the leader. Huh._

_Also, what's the deal with ghost boy? Kuroko, is it? He has blue hair, he should be obvious if anything._

"So," I pause, fully comprehending all of Murasakibara's analyses. "Anyone with weird colored hair is a part of the Generation of Miracles?"

He ponders this, before smiling. "Yup, we're the only ones with weird hair."

_Alright, that makes it easy. I may be stupid, but I'm not blind. Little known fact, I know my colors. Learned 'em just last year._

Another match ends. None of the Miracles were in that match either.

"Kita Makoto, Midorima Shintarou, and Aoyama Shouto against Aomine Daiki, Tanaka Daichi, and Yamada Hikaru."

_Wow! No one I know, but conveniently two Miracles! Truly a surprise. One that I most definitely do_ not _appreciate. At least one is on my team, I guess? Didn't Murasakibara say he was the mean one?_

"Discuss strategy, your match will begin in two minutes," Yamazaki announces, promptly starting the stopwatch in his hands.

"You got this, Kita-chin!"

I nod and smile my thanks before making my way over to Midorima.

He looks at me condescendingly before turning to the Aoyama. "Strategy?"

"Put me up to block against Aomine," I state.

They stare at me like I'm insane. "Ya know he's a Miracle, right?"

"Yup."

"And that he's like three feet taller than you."

_Ouch. Low blow._

"Yup."

"And you still want to be paired up with him?"

"Yup, because I have a plan that would cause us to win."

"What's the plan?"

"I make sure Aomine can't shoot and you two can make shots. I'm assuming you guys can make shots, 'cause that's what I'm kinda relying on."

Now they're angry, Midorima snaps, "Yes, I can make it into the basket. Are you sure that's all we need to win?"

"Yup. Also, don't get pissy when I let him get one in, I need to know what I'm dealing with."

He rolls his eyes at my response, but makes no move to argue against it. I assume it's out of curiosity.

"Time's up, let's begin!"

We make it to the middle for the toss up; Midorima against Aomine.

Ball's up. Aomine beats him to it by milliseconds. He barrels past us and straight to the hoop, leaving us to play catch up.

_He's fast and aggressive. That makes my job so much easier._

He scored, as expected. Aoyama retrieves the ball and passes it into Midorima, who begins his way towards the hoop. I have no doubt he'll make the shot, now it's my turn.

I sprint up to Aomine, working on defense. He snickers at the realization that _I_ am the one that's trying to block him.

_He's going to regret that after I'm through with him._

As expected, Midorima makes the shot, and the teams are even.

Someone passes the ball to Aomine and he makes a dead sprint for the opposing hoop.

_It's my time to shine. Aomine won't know what hit him, or rather, what_ he _hit._

I rush too slow him down, my attempts are successful considering he can't plow right through me. He hesitates and tries to feint, leaving his elbow out and the vehicle for my plans. I align my stomach near his elbow, wait until he gets close enough.

_Three… he's moving close, not noticing my change in position._

_Two… his elbows are brushing my stomach and he's in the right place._

_One… he's in the right place and couldn't stop what's about to happen if he tried._

… _And dramatically collapse._

I make sure to full forcefully to the ground, the kind of ugly, horrifying, 'damn that hurt' fall to ensure that he would get a-

"Foul on Aomine!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, shi-" Aomine starts, his eyes widening at my current position, which is face first on the gym floor.

_Good. Feel guilt, dirtbag._

"Kita, you good?" Aoyama asks, jogging over to my current displacement and offering me a hand to get up.

_What a nice guy. At least someone here has decency to make sure I'm alright. Looking at you carrot-head._

Greenie was standing by the hoop, rolling his eyes at my actions. He clearly knows about my ruse, well, I guess I'll deal with it. Aoyama's a cutie and a gentleman, so I think I'll survive.

Aomine looks me up and down before nodding his head at me and walking away.

_Dickbag, didn't even apologize for running me over. Even if he didn't actually injure me, but to his knowledge he did. You should always apologize to make sure you don't want to hurt someone's feelings! It's called human decency and Blueboy should try it sometime! And what's the deal with looking me up and down? Pervert!_

Midorima walks over to me as I'm silently fuming. "So, that's your plan, huh? Get three fouls on him so we win by default?"

"Yup, it would add salt to the wound of him losing to us."

He gazes at me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eye. "I approve, Aomine has been pissing me off lately and I'd like to get him back for his actions. Him getting kicked out of the game for fouling you will just add to the pain and give us bragging rights for the next season."

_He's manipulative, dark, and not afraid of fighting dirty, how sexy of him. I've never felt this way about someone before. Is this… is this love?_

"Kita! You've got two free throws. Take them, we're on the clock here," Yamazaki bellows irritably, looking like he would rather be using his whistle or more colorful language.

_Take a chill pill, buddy. We're high schoolers, we like to chat and take our time. Leave me be with my new lover, carrot-head._

Despite my train of thought, I still move towards the free throw line in preparation for my shots, both of which I'm guaranteed to make; they're from a rather close distance after all.

Yamazaki throws the ball to me and I bounce it once, then shoot the ball.

_Whoosh._

_Nothin' but net, am I right? Kill me, I'm turning into a white boy._

I make the next shot, too. I physically restrain myself from thinking White Boy Thoughts™ as I jog back to defend.

Aomine gets the ball and makes his way towards the hoop with the same vigor and aggression as before.

_This is going to be too easy, isn't it? I thought the Generation of Miracles would be better at avoiding these kinds of situations, but I guess not._

Planting myself in Aomine's path, just as I had before, and prepare myself for a feint. This time, I would have to make sure it's blatantly clear Blueboy hit me, make it something unavoidable and obvious so that there would be no doubt it was an isolated attack towards me and not a mind trick I used on Coach. Let's ignore the fact that it was _technically_ a blatant mind trick and look on the positive side, I'm about to beat one of the Miracles.

_Let's get that serotonin, babe._

Predicting Aomine's feint, I moved towards where he had begun to stick out his elbows. I had to make sure that one of them hit me somehow and make it look like it hurt just as much as the last 'foul'.

He side steps so he's positioned with his body perpendicular to mine, his left elbow is facing me. He'll plow forward using his right foot in order to quickly force his way through my defense without making physical contact with me and it'll increase his likelihood of making a fast, accurate shot. Too bad for him that I have already surmised his plans. A tragedy really.

Just as I had predicted, he charges forward, however, I am one step in front of him. I place myself directly in front of where he'll be. Less than a second later, his elbow makes direct contact with my abdomen.

 _Ah crud, that_ actually _hurt. Damn him and his weirdly strong elbows. Stupid face._

I audibly wheeze as I'm propelled backwards from the force of his accidental foul. I fall straight onto my ass and my head bangs against the waxed, wooden floors of the gymnasium with a resounding _thunk_.

 _This is the problem with getting_ actually _fouled. I can't control how I fall and it hurts like hell._

"Second foul on Aomine!" Coach Yamazaki shouts, eyes narrowing on the assailant in what I assume to be disappointment. "One more foul on you and your team is automatically disqualified. Keep that in mind as you continue."

_Jeez, it's as if Coach wants them to win. That hurts, oh so much. I'm a fragile, sensitive soul; a victim to blatant favoritism that isn't directed towards me. I don't know how I'll overcome this tragedy, it throbs worse than the spot where my head was forcefully slammed into the ground by a giant blueberry._

A hand appears in front of me. "Here, Kita. Let me help you up."

 _Aw, babe. You_ can _be a gentleman after all, kinda ruins this attraction though, if I'm being honest._

I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "Bold move taking a legitimate hit, that could've gone much worse, especially considering Aomine's strength."

"Yeah, yeah. Now it's your turn to pick up slack."

He looks at me with a questioning look across his face.

_Good, gotta keep him on his toes. What's romance without a little suspense to it?_

"You're turn to get fouled. Blueberry over there won't be expecting it from you of all people, since you're a Miracle and you don't resort to tomfoolery and devilry in order to win battles. It's not that hard to get fouled, just watch his movements and keep in mind how his body is positioned; watch for any feints or charges, those will free up a way for you to arrange yourself in a way that will end with him getting fouled and then we win. It would be much easier to do that than go through the hassle of scoring all the points. Just make sure you don't go for the foul right now, he'll be hesitant and work on keeping space, wait a few points, let him fall back into routine," I inform him, attempting to teach him the very compressed version of winning this game easily. I then put one hand on his shoulder and look him dead in his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll do great, babe."

He gags. " _Babe?!_ "

"Yup, we're basically dating now, babe. I don't make the rules."

" _What do you mean we're da-_ "

"Kita! Midorima! We're starting the free throws! Get over here now!"

_Come on, Coach. We're sorting through our relationship problems right now and we don't need this disgusting negativity from you. We've got a rather rocky foundation and we're trying to find that equilibrium all successful relationships have._

With a sigh, I make my way to the free throw line as a very distressed Midorima follows behind me. I make both shots yet again, very anticlimactic if I may say so.

Midorima follows the plan, we trade off, much to Aomine's apparent hopes if his facial expressions are anything to go off of. We let him get several shots in, with each one, he begins to relax and fall into his old patterns.

I catch Midorima's eyes and give him a nod. It's time for the plan.

Midorima keeps his defense the same, letting Aomine underestimate him before he assets himself in front of the intense player. This causes Aomine to attempt to get out of his precarious position by shoving his elbows out and attempting to pivot away from Midorima. However, Midorima- thanks to my fantastic and wisdom-filled teachings- is able to beat Aomine to the spot and takes an elbow straight to the gut.

He's forced back by the strength of Aomine's attempt and falls back.

"Third foul on Aomine! Kita, Aoyama, and Midorima's team takes the win by default!"

_Hahaha. Suck on that, blueberry! I haven't felt this great since I tripped that one girl for calling me a hoe last year! Sweet, sweet revenge!_

I high five Aoyama as he chatters excitedly about winning. Midorima comes over to us and I offer him a high five, which- like a douchebag- he does not accept.

"You did great out there, you must've had a great teacher."

"I despise you," he deadpans.

"Babe!" I exclaim, covering my heart dramatically. "You wound me! You should be _wooing_ me! And you may also want to get your ears checked; this is a misdemeanor I won't be able to tolerate for long. I am a delicate, sensitive creature after all."

"You most definitely are _something_."

" _Woo!_ Not _wound!_ "

He rolls his eyes and then locks them on something. I glance over to see Aomine making his way towards us, and he most definitely doesn't look happy. I wonder why.

_He injured me! I should be the one looking pissy._

"How'd you do it?"

"What?"

He scowls at me. _Yikes, short-tempered aren't we?_ "How'd you get me out on fouls."

"Simple answer?" He nods. "You're aggressive and reckless, you're not used to others getting in the way out of fear of injury, so I emphasized that and took advantage of it. Also, I'm really good at dramatic falling and faking injury."

His eyes widen in shock for a split second before narrowing in rage. "So you faked the fouls?"

"Just the first one, the second one hurt like hell."

He grumbles something under his breath and I'm not able to catch them. Before I can ask what he said, he stomps off to the sidelines that are farthest away from me.

_He should work on his attitude, it's very unsexy of him._

"Whelp, I'm going over to Murasakibara, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Alrighty then, see ya later Shin-kun!" I proceed to rush over to the purple haired giant before Midorima can't give me any crap for calling him a nickname.

_He brought this upon himself. He needs to chill out if he's going to survive with me on varsity. Or maybe he'll be fine with just suffering. We'll see, I can only hope for minimum retaliation, I would say none but I highly doubt that's how it will work out._

"Hey, Murasakibara! What'd ya think?"

"I was very concerned, Kita-chin."

I look up to see he's telling the truth, his big baby eyes have concern etched all over them. _Awww, he cares about me._ "Of course I'm fine. It's my skill, I take out the most dangerous player to free up the court better. It works differently in an actual game setting, but same gist."

His gaze calms. "You should've told me, Kita-chin. I thought you were actually injured!"

I give him the biggest grin I can. "Why spoil the surprise? And it helps people better understand my skill if they go through the stress of thinking I'm legitimately in pain."

We're interrupted by Yamazaki shouting the new matchups.

I let my eyes roam the room, catching those of a certain redhead. We stare at each other before he looks me up and down. A disgusted scowl crosses his face.

_I've come to the conclusion that dear Aka-chin is, indeed, a dick._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, shi-" Aomine starts, his eyes widening at my current position, which is face first on the gym floor.

_Good. Feel guilt, dirtbag._

"Kita, you good?" Aoyama asks, jogging over to my current displacement and offering me a hand to get up.

_What a nice guy. At least someone here has decency to make sure I'm alright. Looking at you carrot-head._

Greenie was standing by the hoop, rolling his eyes at my actions. He clearly knows about my ruse, well, I guess I'll deal with it. Aoyama's a cutie and a gentleman, so I think I'll survive.

Aomine looks me up and down before nodding his head at me and walking away.

_Dickbag, didn't even apologize for running me over. Even if he didn't actually injure me, but to his knowledge he did. You should always apologize to make sure you don't want to hurt someone's feelings! It's called human decency and Blueboy should try it sometime! And what's the deal with looking me up and down? Pervert!_

Midorima walks over to me as I'm silently fuming. "So, that's your plan, huh? Get three fouls on him so we win by default?"

"Yup, it would add salt to the wound of him losing to us."

He gazes at me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eye. "I approve, Aomine has been pissing me off lately and I'd like to get him back for his actions. Him getting kicked out of the game for fouling you will just add to the pain and give us bragging rights for the next season."

_He's manipulative, dark, and not afraid of fighting dirty, how sexy of him. I've never felt this way about someone before. Is this… is this love?_

"Kita! You've got two free throws. Take them, we're on the clock here," Yamazaki bellows irritably, looking like he would rather be using his whistle or more colorful language.

_Take a chill pill, buddy. We're high schoolers, we like to chat and take our time. Leave me be with my new lover, carrot-head._

Despite my train of thought, I still move towards the free throw line in preparation for my shots, both of which I'm guaranteed to make; they're from a rather close distance after all.

Yamazaki throws the ball to me and I bounce it once, then shoot the ball.

_Whoosh._

_Nothin' but net, am I right? Kill me, I'm turning into a white boy._

I make the next shot, too. I physically restrain myself from thinking White Boy Thoughts™ as I jog back to defend.

Aomine gets the ball and makes his way towards the hoop with the same vigor and aggression as before.

_This is going to be too easy, isn't it? I thought the Generation of Miracles would be better at avoiding these kinds of situations, but I guess not._

Planting myself in Aomine's path, just as I had before, and prepare myself for a feint. This time, I would have to make sure it's blatantly clear Blueboy hit me, make it something unavoidable and obvious so that there would be no doubt it was an isolated attack towards me and not a mind trick I used on Coach. Let's ignore the fact that it was _technically_ a blatant mind trick and look on the positive side, I'm about to beat one of the Miracles.

_Let's get that serotonin, babe._

Predicting Aomine's feint, I moved towards where he had begun to stick out his elbows. I had to make sure that one of them hit me somehow and make it look like it hurt just as much as the last 'foul'.

He side steps so he's positioned with his body perpendicular to mine, his left elbow is facing me. He'll plow forward using his right foot in order to quickly force his way through my defense without making physical contact with me and it'll increase his likelihood of making a fast, accurate shot. Too bad for him that I have already surmised his plans. A tragedy really.

Just as I had predicted, he charges forward, however, I am one step in front of him. I place myself directly in front of where he'll be. Less than a second later, his elbow makes direct contact with my abdomen.

 _Ah crud, that_ actually _hurt. Damn him and his weirdly strong elbows. Stupid face._

I audibly wheeze as I'm propelled backwards from the force of his accidental foul. I fall straight onto my ass and my head bangs against the waxed, wooden floors of the gymnasium with a resounding _thunk_.

 _This is the problem with getting_ actually _fouled. I can't control how I fall and it hurts like hell._

"Second foul on Aomine!" Coach Yamazaki shouts, eyes narrowing on the assailant in what I assume to be disappointment. "One more foul on you and your team is automatically disqualified. Keep that in mind as you continue."

_Jeez, it's as if Coach wants them to win. That hurts, oh so much. I'm a fragile, sensitive soul; a victim to blatant favoritism that isn't directed towards me. I don't know how I'll overcome this tragedy, it throbs worse than the spot where my head was forcefully slammed into the ground by a giant blueberry._

A hand appears in front of me. "Here, Kita. Let me help you up."

 _Aw, babe. You_ can _be a gentleman after all, kinda ruins this attraction though, if I'm being honest._

I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "Bold move taking a legitimate hit, that could've gone much worse, especially considering Aomine's strength."

"Yeah, yeah. Now it's your turn to pick up slack."

He looks at me with a questioning look across his face.

_Good, gotta keep him on his toes. What's romance without a little suspense to it?_

"You're turn to get fouled. Blueberry over there won't be expecting it from you of all people, since you're a Miracle and you don't resort to tomfoolery and devilry in order to win battles. It's not that hard to get fouled, just watch his movements and keep in mind how his body is positioned; watch for any feints or charges, those will free up a way for you to arrange yourself in a way that will end with him getting fouled and then we win. It would be much easier to do that than go through the hassle of scoring all the points. Just make sure you don't go for the foul right now, he'll be hesitant and work on keeping space, wait a few points, let him fall back into routine," I inform him, attempting to teach him the very compressed version of winning this game easily. I then put one hand on his shoulder and look him dead in his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll do great, babe."

He gags. " _Babe?!_ "

"Yup, we're basically dating now, babe. I don't make the rules."

" _What do you mean we're da-_ "

"Kita! Midorima! We're starting the free throws! Get over here now!"

_Come on, Coach. We're sorting through our relationship problems right now and we don't need this disgusting negativity from you. We've got a rather rocky foundation and we're trying to find that equilibrium all successful relationships have._

With a sigh, I make my way to the free throw line as a very distressed Midorima follows behind me. I make both shots yet again, very anticlimactic if I may say so.

Midorima follows the plan, we trade off, much to Aomine's apparent hopes if his facial expressions are anything to go off of. We let him get several shots in, with each one, he begins to relax and fall into his old patterns.

I catch Midorima's eyes and give him a nod. It's time for the plan.

Midorima keeps his defense the same, letting Aomine underestimate him before he assets himself in front of the intense player. This causes Aomine to attempt to get out of his precarious position by shoving his elbows out and attempting to pivot away from Midorima. However, Midorima- thanks to my fantastic and wisdom-filled teachings- is able to beat Aomine to the spot and takes an elbow straight to the gut.

He's forced back by the strength of Aomine's attempt and falls back.

"Third foul on Aomine! Kita, Aoyama, and Midorima's team takes the win by default!"

_Hahaha. Suck on that, blueberry! I haven't felt this great since I tripped that one girl for calling me a hoe last year! Sweet, sweet revenge!_

I high five Aoyama as he chatters excitedly about winning. Midorima comes over to us and I offer him a high five, which- like a douchebag- he does not accept.

"You did great out there, you must've had a great teacher."

"I despise you," he deadpans.

"Babe!" I exclaim, covering my heart dramatically. "You wound me! You should be _wooing_ me! And you may also want to get your ears checked; this is a misdemeanor I won't be able to tolerate for long. I am a delicate, sensitive creature after all."

"You most definitely are _something_."

" _Woo!_ Not _wound!_ "

He rolls his eyes and then locks them on something. I glance over to see Aomine making his way towards us, and he most definitely doesn't look happy. I wonder why.

_He injured me! I should be the one looking pissy._

"How'd you do it?"

"What?"

He scowls at me. _Yikes, short-tempered aren't we?_ "How'd you get me out on fouls."

"Simple answer?" He nods. "You're aggressive and reckless, you're not used to others getting in the way out of fear of injury, so I emphasized that and took advantage of it. Also, I'm really good at dramatic falling and faking injury."

His eyes widen in shock for a split second before narrowing in rage. "So you faked the fouls?"

"Just the first one, the second one hurt like hell."

He grumbles something under his breath and I'm not able to catch them. Before I can ask what he said, he stomps off to the sidelines that are farthest away from me.

_He should work on his attitude, it's very unsexy of him._

"Whelp, I'm going over to Murasakibara, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Alrighty then, see ya later Shin-kun!" I proceed to rush over to the purple haired giant before Midorima can't give me any crap for calling him a nickname.

_He brought this upon himself. He needs to chill out if he's going to survive with me on varsity. Or maybe he'll be fine with just suffering. We'll see, I can only hope for minimum retaliation, I would say none but I highly doubt that's how it will work out._

"Hey, Murasakibara! What'd ya think?"

"I was very concerned, Kita-chin."

I look up to see he's telling the truth, his big baby eyes have concern etched all over them. _Awww, he cares about me._ "Of course I'm fine. It's my skill, I take out the most dangerous player to free up the court better. It works differently in an actual game setting, but same gist."

His gaze calms. "You should've told me, Kita-chin. I thought you were actually injured!"

I give him the biggest grin I can. "Why spoil the surprise? And it helps people better understand my skill if they go through the stress of thinking I'm legitimately in pain."

We're interrupted by Yamazaki shouting the new matchups.

I let my eyes roam the room, catching those of a certain redhead. We stare at each other before he looks me up and down. A disgusted scowl crosses his face.

_I've come to the conclusion that dear Aka-chin is, indeed, a dick._


	5. Chapter 5

I can hear the squeaking of shoes coming from the gymnasium as I make my way to the entrance.

_Whelp, looks like I'm late. Hopefully it pisses Akashi off, I've made it my new goal to inconvenience him and make him suffer, just for fun._

I step into the gymnasium and drop my bag next to the wall. Leaning down to rummage through my bag for my basketball shoes, all noise from the play stops. No shoes squeaking, no basketball hitting the floor. I can feel all the eyes on me.

I choose to ignore this blatant attempt to get my attention and pull the bright blue shoes out of my bag and drop them on the waxed wooden floor. As I'm sliding my casual shoes off, a voice perks up behind me. "You're late."

"Yup." _Damnit , Akashi, give me a damn second to get my shit together._

"Why." A demand, not a question. He needs to really work on that.

I turn and meet his eyes. "Akashi, _buddy_ , I'd like to start off by saying a little politeness wouldn't hurt. I'm fragile, sensitive even. I would prefer if you could learn a few manners before just saying whatever's on your mind." His eyebrow twitches and his jaw tenses. "Second, the bus came early, I missed it, so I had to walk. Walking takes much more time than riding the bus, so that's why I'm late."

His eyes flash murderously. For some reason, a lot of the Miracles seem to look at me the same way.

_They better stop that, I'll start to think that they don't like me._

"I'm captain of the team, you aren't even a Miracle yet. This is your last warning about watching your tone with me."

His voice is threatening, but if anything it just pisses me off more that he continues to talk to me this way.

_He is such a dick, I don't know why any of the Miracles haven't killed him yet. I'm getting close and I've only talked to him for a total of five minutes. Akashi is really testing my patience and it is really making me want to throat punch him._

Before I can say something I'll probably regret, Akashi shoves a box in my hand. A box with a picture of the latest phone on it to be exact.

"The hell?"

"It's a phone."

I roll my eyes at him. "I know it's a phone, dumbass. I'm wondering why you're giving me it."

"And you call me the impolite one, at least I'm not here calling people vulgar names like you." I purse my lips at him as I wait for him to continue and give me an explanation. "I'm giving you the phone so I and the rest of the varsity will be able to contact you. It is more convenient for all of us if we have a way to tell you if practice or a game was cancelled."

_Makes sense, I guess I'll cut him some slack since I am getting a free phone out of this._

"Does this mean I have Shin-kun's number?"

I savor the confusion that appears on his face. Sadly, he recovers and it's gone very quickly.

"Midorima's number is already in your contacts, so are the rest of the Miracles."

_Nice. Now I can blow up babe's phone. Also, I can talk to my new best bud Murasakibara._

"Hear that, babe? I have your number! We can text _all_ the time now!" I call to an exasperated looking Shin-kun.

_I think he's trying to hide how excited he is. How very tsundere of him. Kinda cute that he's so desperate to hide his joy of finally being able to talk to me._

I relish the confused looks all the Miracles give me, trying to piece together my words and Shin-kun's repulsed reaction. I love causing discourse, it's one of my best qualities.

"Alright team, let's get down to business. What are we doing exactly?"

They quickly explain that we're practicing passing and doing quick shots. The ones where you don't have much time to set up for and just trying to shoot it when someone's blocking you.

I'm fantastic at this when it comes to the defense part, They pay less attention to you as they get ready for the shot and more of basket, giving me the opportunity to fall dramatically and have them told that they fouled. However, I have a rough time trying to shoot with the defense. I'm quite short and it makes me have to work harder if I want to make the basket.

Akashi has us group off into teams then pair off for guarding. Kise, Murasakibara, and Shin-kun are all on my team. It seems a little unfair that it's four against two, but I'm not going to complain. Maybe the Kuroko kid will show up and play with Akashi and Aomine. I haven't seen him yet. Kinda a dick move on Akashi's part to flip out at me for being late when this Kuroko kid isn't even here. I'll be sure to complain later.

I- tragically- end up with the blueberry as my opponent. He looks about as happy as I am, probably thinking back to my iconic play that destroyed him.

"Looks like it's just me and you again, Blueberry. I hope you remember how that turned out last time," I tell him in a snarky tone, might as well mess with him a little bit. He does deserve it after not apologizing for basically trying to kill me yesterday when he elbowed me straight into the ground. I'm pretty sure I see a dent from where my head was absolutely smashed into the deadly wooden floors.

"Yeah, because you cheated."

"I did not cheat, if you had taken a breather and not been so aggressive you would not have run into me and possibly won."

He scowls. "Whatever. Screw you, bitch."

_Daaammmnnn, he's pissed pissed._

"You want to kiss me so bad. I can tell. But I'm sorry, I'm already dating Shin-kun."

A plethora of emotions go across his face ranging from disgust, horror, and confusion. I internally snicker at his reaction.

_This is going to be so much fun._


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll start with the other team, you'll alternate who passes and who shoots in order to ensure everyone gets enough practice on each aspect," Akashi orders, meeting everyone's eyes before adding, "There's always room for improvement and we must be the best in the league, that's an absolute."

_Oh no, I don't know how I didn't realize before; he's one of those weird guys that thinks he's some kind of God. I dated a guy like that once, he was an 'absolute' dick. Big regrets there team, never again._

"Murasakibara, you'll be the starting passer. You don't have to go to a specific person, but make sure to alternate so everyone on the team gets practice."

A basketball is bounced to Murasakibara as he nods in understanding to Akashi's statement.

"Let's begin."

With that statement, it's like a switch is flipped. The atmosphere gets tense and everyone zeroes in, ready to move as soon as the ball is out of Murasakibara's hands.

_Damn, they're taking this shit seriously. It's just a practice, nothing is at stake and the only possible thing to win is bragging rights._

I steel myself, I may not be sure why they're taking this drill so seriously, but I'm not going to be caught with my pants down- metaphorically speaking- in this situation. Also, I low key- actually very high key- want to kick Blueberry's ass.

Just my luck that Murasakibara passes the ball to me first. I know that as his best friend, I should've been expecting it to be coming right at me, but I'm kinda a dumbass. So, no one can really blame me for being ignorant.

I catch the ball, barely hesitating before sidestepping Aomine and shooting the ball.

A large, tan hand intercepts my shot, slamming the ball out of the air, forcing it away from my intended target. Aomine offers an arrogant smirk, flexing his bulky shoulders. "Too slow, short-stuff."

_Oh ho ho, he's got me fired up now. I've never been good at dealing with challenges, I'm too competitive and angry to not attempt to beat any jackass that dares to doubt my abilities. And he had the audacity to point out my height! I'mma beat up a bitch._

I show him an expression that he most definitely doesn't expect; I beam at him, giving him my absolute biggest, cutest smile that I reserve for getting free stuff and tips from random old men. "Oh baby, I haven't even gotten started."

His smirk falters slightly, but he reinforces it and shakes his head like I'm some crazy person.

I'll show him just how quick I can be.

"Again!" Akashi shouts, effectively breaking our spat and moving on to our team's second attempt at making a shot.

We continue to rotate around who's the one passing and who's defending who, which means I'm tragically separated from the blueberry.

One thing that struck me as kinda strange about this drill is that despite the passer remaining unblocked, there still isn't enough people to block all those on my team. Which leads to my current situation, with Kise passing, Murasakibara blocked by Aomine, and Shin-kun blocked by Akashi, I'm left in the perfect position for a shot.

_This feels like a trap; I might be missing something about the drill? When the guys were left unblocked, they didn't have any issues making shots. The passer pass to them as much as the rest of the us, but they had an one hundred percent success rate when it came to the quick passes without someone defending them, something that's obvious unless you're an idiot or blind. Maybe I'm missing something? This is my first time in the position without the defense, so maybe I'll suddenly understand? I honestly have no idea._

As soon as I finish that thought, the orange basketball flies out of Kise's hands and straight towards me.

_Time to figure it out._

I effortlessly catch the ball and instantly throw my arms up into position to shoot the ball. It flies smoothly out of my hands towards the hoop as I catch a glimpse of pale blue out of the corner of my eyes.

_What the hell?_

My attention is completely distracted from the ball and I turn to the blue thing I saw. It's a boy with pale blue hair, he's taller than me, but not nearly as much as the other guys.

"Holy shit. Who are you and why are you so damn cute?"

_Oops, that slipped out. I mean, he is cute, not exactly my type, but I can't deny the obvious. He's obviously not as hot as my babe, Shin-kun._

His pale skin colors. "K-kuroko Testuya," he stutters out.

"Sorry about that there, chief, it kinda slipped out." I would never admit it, but I'm absolutely mortified. I can only pray that my face has remained neutral. I'd rather die than blush embarrassingly about this experience.

You just couldn't control your damn mouth, huh? Look where that got you, embarrassing yourself and some innocent shy kid. At least you now know who Kuroko is, you only embarrassed yourself in front of him.

"It's alright, I thought you knew I was there, everyone else did," Kuroko says, slightly mumbling and trailing off at the end of his sentence.

I'm still confused how I didn't see him. He has blue hair, how the hell did I miss him?

"I'm really sorry, I don't know how I missed you, Kuroko." _You need to introduce yourself, dumbass._ "Oh! And my name is Kita Makoto. Nice to meet you!"

_Girl, calm down. You're freaking out and that's not what we need, play it cool. Kuroko seems chill and I doubt he's too upset by you not seeing him, he just seems put off by the fact he was hit on by some random girl that just started on the basketball team, which might be salvageable._

"Uh, yeah, I know. Nice to meet you too!"

"Kita, you just viewed the final Miracle's unique ability," Akashi interrupts.


	7. Chapter 7

"What ability?" I'm genuinely confused by Akashi's words.

 _Like actually, though. What ability does he have? Kinda whack that he just magically appeared, without me actually seeing the ability and Akashi expects me to instantly know. Bold of Akashi to assume I have any_ actual _intelligence._

I swear that every single Miracle looks at me like I'm a dumbass.

 _They can't expect me to instantly know._ "He just got here, how am I supposed to know his ability?"

Somehow, the look in their eyes turns from thinking I'm a dumbass, to thinking that I'm a dumberass. I didn't know I could lower their expectations that far. Who knew, maybe I'll do again but when I actually know what's happening.

"You're kidding, right?" Aomine asks, looking at me in disbelief and pity. "He's been here the entire time."

_You know it's bad if the blueberry of all people is looking at you like you're an idiot. Doesn't feel too great, I gotta figure out what I'm missing._

"No? He wasn't? He wasn't here when I got here and he just now showed up. I remember 'cause I was salty that Akashi was freaking out at me for showing up late when this kid-" I point at Kuroko "-hadn't even shown up yet. Which, I'm _still_ salty about, I might add."

"But he _was_ here," Akashi states, exasperated, "So you have no reason to be 'salty' about it."

"Ok? But I didn't see him? 'Cause he _wasn't here_."

" _Kita_ ," Aomine deadpans, getting my attention, "You're a _goddamn dumbass_."

_What a dick._

"I'm not a-" Then it clicks.

_I am a goddamn dumbass, Aomine was right. I lost to a frigging blueberry. I'm an idiot._

"That's it, team, I'm going to head out. I quit." I turn and start walking to the door, time to leave and never come back to the school, or the prefecture.

"Wait! Hold on!" Akashi shouts, I hear his basketball shoes squeaking as he makes way to follow me.

_Nope, I crave death and to get the hell out of this place. I've embarrassed myself too much and brought dishonor upon my family. I can't come back, it's too late._

I pick up my bag and speed walk out of the gym. I'm not going to run, but maybe he'll just give up and let me wallow in embarrassment instead of trying to do whatever the hell he's going to do.

A strong hand grips my elbow stopping me about five feet outside of the gym doors.

 _Damn, I'm not surprised, but still. Why can't he dislike me right now_.

"You are not going anywhere, Kita. You made varsity, you're going to stay and practice with varsity."

"Nope, nope, nope. Too late, I already quit."

"Yeah no, I'm the one who decides when you get to quit, since I'm captain, and you're still on the team."

_He's a dick too! I knew it, but I was hoping he'd lay off for the time being, boy was I wrong._

"I got outsmarted by the _blueberry_. I don't even know myself anymore," I say sadly, looking off into the distance to create drama.

"A blueberry?" the amount of confusion on Akashi's face is satisfying enough that I would join the team again

 _Wait, no, I would_ not _join the team again. Gotta stick to it, it would be even more embarrassing to walk back in there after saying I would quit._

"Aomine. He's built like a blueberry."

"Shut up, short bitch! Or should I call you shitch!" Aomine shouts from his place by the gym doors where the rest of Miracles are standing and watching how this plays out.

I laugh at that, trying to suppress it didn't do anything and I end up snorting at it. "Shitch? Shitch?"

_I kinda hate him but that was hilarious. I'll give him that much. Where the hell did he think it would be insulting to call me shitch?_

"How did varsity end up with a bunch of goddamn psychopaths on it?" Akashi mutters under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief at Aomine and I's interaction.

_Aww, I disappointed him, truly a tragedy._

"Aomine, Blueberry, whoever the hell you are, grab her. We'll all have a nice chat about staying on varsity in the gym."

_What does he mean grab her? He better not mean-_

Turns out, that's exactly what meant, because I was instantly picked up by Aomine, causing me to drop my duffel as he carried me back to the gym.

"But me down, dickbag! That's a threat!" I shout, trying to move my arms and wiggle out from his hold.

"You're two feet tall and the exact opposite of a threat."

The other Miracles move out of the way as Aomine carries me into the gym, walking straight into the middle and plopping down with me sitting in front of him.

"If you get a boner, I'll cut your dick off," I threaten him murderously, wiggling my body so I can face him.

His eyes flicker down to my chest then back to my face. "You aren't exactly my type, I don't screw with A-cups."

"Hey! I'm _at least_ a B-cup!"

_Dick! I'm going to kill him. And what's wrong with B-cups? It goes with my body proportions!_

"Hush! I'm trying to explain why you have to stay on the basketball team," Akashi interrupts, looking incredibly tired.

The rest of the Miracles sit around us. It's like they're trying to have a 'come-to-Jesus' moment with me.

_Jeez, it's only the first practice and you need an intervention. Bet that's a world record somewhere._

"Now, first of all, you _can't_ leave, I will ensure that. Two, I'll make sure you won't be able to get on the girls' team, I do have the power to do so, don't test it."

"Maybe I want to play soccer instead. I have the aggression for it and the height to kick someone straight in the knees," I state snarkily, trying to bait a reaction out of him.

He completely ignores my interruption. "Third, it would be beneficial for you to be on the team, since you would get national recognition and scholarships into multiple schools, including _Rakuzan_."

My eyes widen. "How the hell do you know about that?"

 _I didn't tell anyone about my plans to go to Rakuzan, how the hell did he figure that out. It isn't like he could just guess that. There are_ hundreds _of different high schools I could choose from_.

"I do my research," he states nonchalantly and shrugs off my accusatory tone, "If you stay on the team and consistently play well, I will guarantee that you end up at Rakuzan."

I chew my lip. That's one damn good offer.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I ask, "How do I know you'll keep up your end of the deal?"

"I am absolute, therefore my word is absolute."

"I have no idea what the hell that means, but I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

Practice finished relatively quickly after my, _ahem_ , intervention, if you will. It finished without a hitch, but I clearly freaked out some of the other Miracles, 'cause I know for a fact Kise was eyeing me like I was ten seconds away from absolutely losing my marbles.

_I mean, technically, I kinda was about to. The whole deal with Kuroko really hurt my brain. Thank goodness he was a sweet kid that gave absolutely zero shits about my mistake. I think people not seeing him happens much more often than it probably should, poor guy. He's too nice to have to deal with being constantly ignored._

I just ended up going straight home, declining the boys' invite to go to some fast food place and hang out. I wanted to relax and get some sleep before school started up, which I'm really glad I did.

The bullet train slows, coming to a gradual halt; it's my stop. I let go of the pole and hop off onto the platform, making my way out of the station and towards the bus stop.

_Damn, we couldn't have lived any closer to the school? It'll be a damn pain to make this trek every single day for almost three hundred days. It's frankly disgusting that I have to do such a thing._

I sit on the bench by the bus stop and check the time on my new handy dandy IPhone, sponsored by the everso _darling_ Akashi Seijuro; it's 8:15, the bus will be here in five minutes.

I'm about to put my phone back into my pocket when it buzzes.

_Who would be texting me now? It's not like I gave anyone my number, other than the Miracles, and none of them except Murasakibara would text me unless they were being held at gunpoint. Maybe Shin-kun us in trouble._

Glancing at the text I read who it's from: Akashi Seijuro. _Ay yi yi._

It reads "Get in the car."

_Get in the car? What damn car does he want me to get into?_

I text him back my last thought, making it clear I don't know what the hell he wants me to do, but in a slightly more polite way.

My phone buzzes again. He replies "Take a damn guess, look around and get in the car that's clearly mine." _Dick._

I do exactly as he says. My eyes flicker over a variety of cars, wondering what exactly he means by what car is 'clearly his'. Then my eyes land on a slick, shiny, black limousine.

_Of course that car is Akashi's. He's rich rich. Like he could probably buy Tokyo rich._

The car honks. If a car could say "hurry the hell up, Kita," that's exactly what that car would be saying.

_Jeez, even cars are getting pissy at me now. People- and things, apparently- need to get better at being kinder to me. After all I've been through, I deserve much more than a car honking aggressively at me. Maybe I've lost it, I'm imagining that a damn_ car _honked angrily at me and I'm salty about it._

I get up from my spot, walking down the sidewalk toward the car. A driver steps out and walks to the side I'm on, opening the door for me.

Mumbling my gratitude, I set my bag into the car before seating myself inside. Looking turning my head to the side, I make eye contact with the very man who sponsored my phone.

"Akashi, you're in an incredibly pissy mood today. Couldn't text me anything other than 'get in the car'? That really hurt my feelings, Akashi, especially considering I thought we were becoming close friends."

He snorts, a sound that feels wrong coming from him. "Yeah, right. Cut the shit, Kita. We're going to have a chat about your responsibilities and how you'll have to balance schoolwork and basketball. I wouldn't have your grades falling or you being the reason we're losing matches."

_Ouch, that was harsh. Also, incredibly unnecessary. I want to get into Rakuzan, the school that you have to have the highest grades possible to get into, obviously I'm going to do my absolute best._

He clearly notices I'm offended, but chooses to ignore it and continues speaking. "We're taking all the same exact classes except for one. I got your schedule early from the school so I could check. I'll be keeping you in check and making sure that you get all your week done for at least the first semester; I won't have you missing any practices because you can't keep up with all the coursework that comes with higher level classes."

_What an asshole. Why on earth would I take higher level courses if I couldn't handle the coursework? I'm getting so goddamn offended and I'm about to go apeshit on this bitch._

"You will also be required to come to extra lifting sessions, as is required by all the Miracles on the team. We are the best of the best, and have to maintain peak physique and muscle mass. You'll be treated no different and required to exercise a certain amount each day and you'll get a food plan based on any deficiencies you have and to ensure you're meeting all of your nutritional needs."

"Yeah, no. I work better when I'm not being micromanaged. I'll do all you said, but I will do it on my own terms. Also, no need to waste your time making sure I do my work, I will, like I did before I came to this school. There's a reason I'm in the same classes as you and it's because I'm smart and I put effort into my work. Worry about someone else, not me," I rant irritably, the happy mood I woke up with has been long soured by his terms. "I'm not in a contract with you, Akashi. We're on a damn basketball team, a _middle school_ one too. I'm not as emotionally invested in this as you are. Yeah, I want to win, but that's because I'm competitive, not because I _care_ about winning on this team, or even sport, in particular."

He blinks at me, not giving away any particular emotion. One can tell he's _really_ thinking about what he's going to say next.

"Then get invested. This might be a joke to you, but to the rest of us, it isn't. That's the difference between you and a Miracle," he states, giving away nothing, "We're here."

The car halts and Akashi opens the door getting out and I do the same, grabbing a hold of my bag and awkwardly staring at Akashi.

He brushes past me, sparing me one glance. "Homeroom is this way."

I silently follow him, pondering his words. I'd never say it out loud, but my respect for Akashi has increased tenfold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, there will be absolutely NO sexual content in this story. I'm assuming you guys could tell from the rating, but I just wanted to make it clear. (However, if you want to read a sexy KnB oneshot, I recommend my new The Emperor & The Manager fic *wink wink*)

School was rather uneventful. The only entertainment I had was attempting to piss off Akashi all day. He totally deserved it.

_It's on him for sitting by me in every class. I tried to not sit by him and sit by someone else, but he made them stand up and move. It was high key rude, my classmates clearly wanted to bond with me and Akashi had to be a little shit. So, really he did deserve all that I said to him._

As I finish that thought, I run smack dab to the form in front of me. "Hmmph!"

Red eyes glance back at me and a thin mouth twists into a sneer. "What where you're going, dumbass."

"Screw off, jackass," I fire back, refusing to let Akashi's insult go without recognition.

_He's so mean to me, after all I've done for him. I have blessed this kid with my presence and basketballing ability, and this is how he treats me!_

"Shut up," he retorts back, rolling his eyes at me, "We need to get to practice, the season starts soon and we need you to get into tip top shape before you're out on the court."

 _What a dick. That comment was completely unnecessary and it helped no one that he said it. Akashi just wants me to suffer at this point, maybe it's because I was pestering him early. But that's not_ actually _on me._

"You need to be prepared too, it's quite obvious how you're _lacking_ in certain areas."

 _Gotta hit him where it hurts. And it's a plus that it can be taken with a sexual undertone. I_ will _make this kid regret disrespecting me. Or, at the very least, regret having ever met me._

He stops suddenly, making me run straight into his hard back yet again.

_Ouch! That hurt my nose! I could've broken it, then what would he have done? There's literally no one he could replace me with._

"Hey! What was the for?" I exclaim, rubbing my nose.

He grips my arm and pulls me out of the doors at the end of the hall. He pulls me around the corner, firmly holding my shoulders.

"Alright, what's all this? You're being freaky deaky, Akashi."

"You need to stop being so goddamn rude, Kita. Or I'll have to take matters into my own hands and punish you myself," he states coldly with narrowed eyes.

_What the hell?_

"Holy shit, you _are_ a freak!"

He looks at me with widened eyes, the realization of what he just insinuated clearly clicking in his mind and he immediately drops his hands. Walking a few steps away and putting some distance between us before he speaks again. "I didn't mean it like _that_ ," Akashi hisses with disgust, red blooming across his face.

_Aww, he's kinda cute when he's embarrassed. Oh shit, I just thought Akashi of all people was cute. I'm disgusted with myself._

"Then, what _did_ you mean Akashi? Punishment insinuates something _very_ specific that you have in mind," I argue, trying to throw him even further off of his game than he already is.

He shakes his head vigorously. "I meant that I'd bench you or take you off of the team, not do _that_." His cheeks heat further until his entire face is beet red.

Inwardly, I'm cackling at his reaction. It feels so good to embarrass him after all the annoyance he has caused me today.

"Jeez, Akashi, you're embarrassed by _sex_? Wow, who knew the Akashi Seijuro could be easily caught off guard by the mere insinuation of the _do_."

He looks at me, scowling while his cheeks remain bright red. "I'm not embarrassed by anything! And I don't go around flaunting my actions to others and have the decency to not boast about my nightly activities!"

Before I can stop it, I burst out laughing. "'Nightly activities?' Are you from the seventeen hundreds?" I giggle out.

_Holy shit, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Does he actually talk like this? He sounds like a character straight out of JoJo's._

Akashi opens his mouth, eyes indignant, and as he's about to respond, a familiar voice interrupts. "What the hell?"

Akashi and I's heads snap in the direction of the voice, seeing Kise and Shin-kun gazing at us with wide, confused eyes.

"Screw off. We're going to the gym, right now," Akashi announces, voice tight.

_Wow, I really did a number on him. Maybe he'll stop being a dick… probably not. A girl can hope._

They look at us haphazardly before turning and walking towards the gym, Akashi and I following behind at a distance.

Gripping my arm, Akashi leans down to my ear. "I get it, fine. I'll ease off on the babysitting, for now. As soon as you start slacking, I'll be on you full force," he hisses out before releasing my arm.

_Damn, he's kinda intense. But in a completely unsexy way; I hate it._

"Yeah, yeah. If it's a choice between playing shitty and you having to babysit me or quitting, I'm just going to quit. So, you won't have to worry one bit about keeping me in check." I throw him a beaming smile, a complete opposite from the meaning of my statement.

_I won't be handled, it's frigging insulting. Much less by someone I don't know that well and could care less about the opinion of._

He narrows his eyes. "Sure you will. Now, we need to get to the gym and we're going to condition for the first hour and then we'll go into specific plays."

_What does that mean? 'Sure you will' my ass._

I nod, still indignant at his statement. I could easily quit if I wanted to, he might have not let me quit yesterday, but I was in a state of panic then. I'll be perfectly calm this time around.

We arrive at the gym and Akashi turns to me. "You'll need to change out of your school uniform. There's only a boys locker room nearby, so you can go ahead and change in there and then we'll change after you're done."

_He's actually putting some effort in me not being uncomfortable. Huh, who knew._

I just nod back and put my backpack against the wall of the gym before wandering off into the locker room.

Setting my stuff onto one of the wooden benches, I immediately begin changing. I'm not too concerned about someone walking in, considering that Akashi has enough power that no one would be able to easily get in.

Once I've completely changed my bottom half, I take off the top half of my clothing, leaving my upper body completely bare.

I hear muffled shouting outside the door and I freeze.

"Shit, Aomine! You can't go in there!" a muffled voice exclaims.

The door bangs open and a clear voice loudly responds, "Screw that! I need to piss like a goddamn racehorse!"

_Oh shit. No, no, no. They better not-_

Aomine suddenly comes into my line of sight and we make eye contact.

He glances down and that's when I remember that I'm topless.

Snatching my shirt off of the bench, I hiss at him, "Aomine, get the _hell_ out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

"I still need to piss, though," Aomine states, eyes still glued to my chest despite being out of sight, thanks to my impromptu clothing. "Also, I was right, you have no tits. I'm an expert on what's big and what's not and let me tell you, you fall into the _not_."

"Go elsewhere! I'm trying to change, jackass!" I hiss at him.

_What the hell, man? I'm trying to change, in the comfort and safety of the boys' locker room. Which isn't actually that safe or comfortable now that I think about it. This is what I get for trusting the redhead asshat; I get a pervert walking in on me and body shaming my chest. I'm starting an Aomine Daiki hate page, maybe I'll start an Akashi Seijuro one too._

"Aomine!" a voice bellows with a deadly undertone. Akashi, with a look of murder in his eyes walks into the locker room. "Get the hell out of here, _now_."

Aomine's face pales slightly as he realizes the danger of staying here a moment longer. Throwing one more glance in my direction, Aomine races out of the room, leaving me alone with a very pissed off Akashi.

_At least the anger isn't directed at me this time, not that it would really make this situation that much better. He's still in the room while I'm technically topless and that's a very uncomfortable situation to have. Wait, I'm still topless, holy shit._

"Akashi! You need to leave too!" I state, my voice rising in pitch as I clutch the piece of clothing tighter to my chest.

As he turns to me, you can see that he's defensive and ready to argue back before he realizes the exact predicament I am in. His cheeks flush and he lets out some incoherent noises. I assume it's a cross between panicked and apologetic, considering that his eyes are flooded with distress.

"Out!"

That's the push he needed to pull him out of his panicked daze, Akashi sprints out of the locker room without a glance behind him.

_At least he has better decency than Aomine. I can't accuse him of being a pervert in this situation since he didn't mean to walk in on me. But I don't think I should thank him either, I feel like that might send the wrong message and I'll regret it later on. Either way, today's been completely shitty and give it a solid zero out of ten._

I wait a few minutes before turning my back toward the door. I slowly continue changing, turning my head every few seconds to make sure no one is going to suddenly walk in and another incident occurs. Though, I doubt Akashi will let it occur again, considering the mess and stress it so clearly to put him through.

After I'm fully clothed and all aspects of my school uniform are carefully packed away in my basketball bag, I tie up my basketball shoes and walk out into the gym.

_Whelp, better go out and deal with it. There's absolutely no way that the rest of the boys don't know what happened in there. And I wouldn't be surprised if Aomine told them that he got to see my tits without any clothing covering them._

_Oh god, he saw my goddamn nipples. What if he noticed that my left boob is slightly bigger than my right boob? This isn't something I want to be bullied about! Imagine the insults. "Oh look, here comes lumpier left tit Kita! Her breasts aren't the same size! Hahaha!" The insults would be completely scathing; I wouldn't be able to survive the emotional trauma caused by it._

There's a tense, uncomfortable air in the gym that's palpable as soon as I set foot inside of it. Everyone looks extremely nervous and uneasy, excluding Akashi, who still looks slightly pissed off. Aomine is nowhere to be seen.

_Ah, shit. Did they kill the blueberry? I'd probably feel bad if they did, but like, maybe not. I'm not really sure at the current moment and it doesn't seem pressing enough to continue thinking about it._

"Alright, let's get started," Akashi announces, who seems to be trying to avoid eye contact with yours truly. "We'll start off with a few laps and then we'll move on to some shooting drills…"

Akashi drones on for a while, ignoring the fact that not everyone is here.

_Where the hell is Aomine?_


	11. Chapter 11

Next time I see Aomine, he looks somewhat pissed off and seems to be avoiding me, not that I mind that much. He's been a dick to me the entire time I've known him. Kind of rude of him to be a jerk to a girl he had just met then continue to do so, absolutely no warmth from him. He seemed to be less and less pissy as the week went on, but still, he seemed pretty frigid.

I'm not exactly sure what happened between him and Akashi, but I can't say I care enough to find out. It's probably for the best that I don't know, based on his reaction.

I finish changing out of my sweaty basketball clothes, packing up my stuff in my duffel bag and completely ready to go home and take a long ass shower and finally relax for the first time this entire slightly hellish week,

As I enter the gym, I hear an enthusiastic feminine voice. "Hi! Are you Kita?"

I turn to see a girl with bright pink hair, and that's not even her most noticeable feature. She's got _massive_ tits.

_Holy shit, she's got to be at least double D's. And I'm over here with my B cups, she should venmo me some titty so she has less back problems and I've got more going on. Maybe one day._

"Uhh, yeah. I'm Kita," I mumble slightly, still in awe of the sheer size of her breasts.

_I could probably be more discreet. She's going to think I'm into her and it's going to be hella awkward for her then. I can't force her to endure such things._

"Well, I'm Momoi Satsuki. I'm the team manager for the boys' team here. It's nice to meet you!" she states with a wide smile across her face, seemingly unaware of my awe. Thankfully, I should add.

"Nice to meet you too."

_Real charmer there, aren't I? Way to sound like you're actually enjoying her presence and the fact a girl finally showed up, She's never going to speak to me again after this. I can see it now; she's talking to Akashi and calling me a weird ass psycho that stares at her breasts and responds in the most weirdly calm voice. It'll be the backstory I need to finally become a villain. A very normal girl said to the guy that hates my guts that she thinks I'm extremely weird._

"So," she starts to say, completely oblivious to the mental conversation that's going on in my head. "I haven't been around since I was on vacation in Hokkaido and I just got back yesterday. It's a shame that I missed your tryout, Akashi and Murasakibara thought you did extremely well and are very interested in what your skills will do to help the team."

_Wait, Akashi complimented me to Momoi? The pigs have flown. I can't comprehend the fact that he perceived me and then discussed me in a way that wasn't derogatory. Unbelievable, though, not exactly in a negative way. I'm not really sure how to feel about this development. I assume I should probably be concerned._

"The boys and I are going out to eat after this," Momoi rambles on, still oblivious to the fact I seem to be thinking about something completely different than what she's discussing. "You should come with us. It'll be some good team bonding and I'll get to know more about you. Everything I've heard about you has pretty much nothing to do with your personality, and knowing about your basketball skills isn't going to help us be friends long term."

_She wants to be friends? Wow, she's absolutely nothing like the Miracles. Pretty much all of them have a no nonsense and 'I'm only here to play basketball and win' attitude. It's refreshing to have someone that doesn't appear to give two shits about it. Plus, she seems pretty genuine and nice for the most part, not that I really know her. I've literally only talked to her for like five minutes tops. Either way, I'm basically in love with her._

_However, I'm definitely not going out to eat with the Miracles. I would totally go to a cafe with her or some girly shit like that, but I really don't feel like hanging out with a bunch of guys that don't particularly like me and that I don't particularly like either._

"I, uh, actually am just going to go straight home. I'm still pretty sweaty from practice and I probably smell, so I'm in desperate need of a shower," I politely decline.

_There, I did it. I said no._

"Nonsense! I've dealt with riding home with Daiki after three basketball games that lasted over two hours. I can handle the fact that I can barely smell the sweat, since you clearly doused yourself with some floral perfume. Also, the boys are even more sweaty than you are, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about."

_Wohoho, Daiki? She's all personal and close to the damn blueberry? And she's rode home with him in the past. Now I'm all suspicious. What's her relationship to the dickhead?_

"I really don't think I will be going."

She lets out a sigh before her eyes flit with mischievous intent. "Akashi!" she shouts.

The redhead walks in the gym from the exit. "What is it, Momoi?"

"Tell Kita that she's required to go out to eat with us since it's considered team bonding."

He looks at Momoi for a solid second, clearly trying to figure out her motive before turning to me. "Kita, you're required to go out to eat with us as team bonding."

_That bastard! And that bitch too! I just want to go home and take a goddamn shower and relax, but no. Now I have to go out to eat to a restaurant that I probably won't like and deal with the Miracles being awkward and cold the entire time. Ay yi yi._

"Hear that, Kita?" Momoi loops her arm through mine. "We're going to get to bond!"


	12. Chapter 12

Turns out, I'm apparently being stalked. That's the only explanation that they'd somehow know that I liked Italian food and we conveniently ended up at the only casual Italian restaurant in the entire district. I'll need to start looking over my shoulder every time I go somewhere I mildly enjoy and figure who exactly was behind this.

Once we're all sitting down and orders have been placed, Momoi turns to me. "So, Kita, do you have a boyfriend?"

_Well, might as well get all personal and start telling deep dark secrets._

"Nope."

A mischievous glint twinkles in her eyes. "Are you looking for one?"

"Nope."

I'm really hoping that she's getting the message that this isn't something I want to go into detail about, it's kinda an awkward conversation to have. Especially with the fact we're sitting by six guys who I don't know very well.

That's when I remember. "Wait, sorry, I lied. Shin-kun and I are actually dating. I forgot 'cause I'm not used to the labels."

_Hehe. He's going to be so pissed and it's going to be great. Might as well spice dinner up if no one else is. Also, anything that happens is sheerly their fault because they are the ones that invited me, not on me that they made such a poor decision._

"Wait, what?" Momoi is clearly shocked about this, kinda surprising since I know for a fact that Akashi told her about some of my previous shenanigans.

My dear Shin-kun's eyes practically bulge out of his head. "No! We are most definitely _not_ dating!"

I snicker at his response, unable to keep up the ruse. "Baby, I'm hurt. After all we've been through together and the amount of love that we have for each other, I'm surprised you'd say such harsh words. Especially considering my unbelievable sexiness and you'd be lucky to have a hottie like me."

Aomine snorts before Shin-kun can say anything. "Yeah, sure thing that anybody would be lucky to have you."

"Bold coming from the guy that said 'shitch' as an insult," I snap at him, narrowing my eyes, "What the hell does that mean? Also, you're built like a goddamn blueberry so think on that, buddy."

"I already told you that it's a combination of shit and bitch, you are both of those so it makes _perfect_ sense."

"Actually," Kise suddenly pipes up, looking thoughtful, "it doesn't _really_ make sense. I mean, who would immediately go 'ooooh, he just called her a shitch, damn, that's gotta hurt'? Absolutely no one, because you have to think about it."

_Blondie's on my side, who knew. Really didn't expect that. Glad to know that he has some quality opinions and a higher intelligence than the blueberry._

"Kise! You can't side with _her_. We're the ones that are friends!" Aomine exclaims, looking slightly flabbergasted at the blond's statement.

_Hehe. Already setting up betrayal within the Miracles and making Aomine suffer, my only two goals. Well, I guess I have a third goal of making Akashi suffer, but I can hold off on that one for a bit. I have plenty of time to make him regret ever meeting me._

The conversation eventually pulls everyone in, making everyone choose sides. Everyone except for Shin-kun sides with me; he only sided with Aomine to spite me, which isn't really that surprising.

"Kita, is that you?" a voice suddenly interrupts.

Our debates cease as we turn to see who spoke.

_Ah shit._

"Hey Captain, uh, good to see ya," I say nervously.

_Well, at least she doesn't look completely pissed off. Last time we spoke, she looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel pretty much the entire conversation._

"Wish I could say the same. I'm still hoping that you'll come back to Ohashi's girls' team, we could use you back there," she states, eyes flashing with some slight irritation at the memory of me quitting.

I wince at her words. She's always been down to earth and blunt, but holy shit that was a whole new level of straight to the point. And the fact that she did it in front of Akashi, I have a feeling that this might not go as well as she thinks it will,

"Uh, yeah, I'm definitely not coming back to Ohashi, so there's no way I'm joining back up with the girls' team. There was too much _stuff_ happening over there and I didn't really like it. They don't really have that shit over here."

_Please, for the love of all that is holy, get the message. This isn't something I want to talk about and it's definitely not something you want to involve Akashi or any of the other Miracles with. She has to realize that this would only hurt her reputation and the school's reputation._

"That's too bad. There's been a heavy overhaul of the team and more policies were put in at the school, all that _stuff_ was removed. My offer for you to come back on the team and be a starter still stands, so when you get sick of playing on the team here, feel free to come back."

And with those waters, she walks off.

"Well, she's still got a giant stick up her ass," I mutter under my breath.

_What a bitch._

"Is that the captain from your old school?"

I nod glumly at Momoi. "Yeah, she was really mean, I'm glad I don't play there anymore."

"Akashi's mean too. I'm surprised you still show up to practices," Aomine mutters.

Akashi, however, hears him and fixes a glare at him. "Oi, watch it, blueberry. I'm the one in charge here."

It goes silent for a split second, then everyone except for Aomine and Akashi burst out laughing.

"He called you a _blueberry_ ," Momoi snickers, "Akashi called you a freaking blueberry."

Kise lets out a snort and Kuroko choked on his ice water, sputtering as he tried to contain his laughter and not die.

_I did, I finally mentally wore down the Miracles. I made them lose it. I'm too powerful, I'm much too dangerous and I don't know what I'll do with my new found abilities._

Our snickers and laughter eventually dissolves into conversations. We chat in between bites of food and I would lying if I said I didn't enjoy the evening. It felt nice to be out and about with people my age in a casual setting. It's almost like we're all friends.

We all walk out of the restaurant at the end of the meal, expressing our thanks to the staff before we go our separate ways.

I hear footsteps catching up to me, throwing a glance to the side, I see that it's Kise.

_Of course one of them has to go the same way as me. This is going to be awkward as hell. Couldn't it have been Momoi that went in the same direction? Or absolutely no one at all? Apparently, that's too much to ask for._

Clearly intent on walking with me at the very least, he speeds up so that he's right next me. "I'll walk with ya, Kita. We haven't really got to talk before, so I think that it'll be nice for us to finally talk to each other about stuff that isn't basketball related," he states, turning on his megawatt smile.

_Ah yikes, he wants to talk to me too. And he's turning up the charm. I wonder what the occasion is._

"Um, ok? Kinda weird, not gonna lie."

Clearly that wasn't the reaction he wanted because the smile immediately drops from his face. He quickly puts it back on before responding. "How's that weird? I just want to meet the new girl on the block that's got Aomine and Akashi's thongs in a twist." He pauses, letting out a chuckle. "I've seen Aomine pissed off plenty of times, but this is the first time I've seen Akashi annoyed, much less pissed."

_That's not really surprising, Akashi seems pretty level headed and I'm kinda a bitch that does whatever the hell I want to, so yeah, not that surprising._

"I could tell."

He purses his lips. "Ya know, most girls would be loving this one on one time with me. You could at least act like you're having a good time. Maybe through in a few oh wows."

_Sheesh, he's arrogant._

"One, I kinda assumed you had a girlfriend. Probably some hot model with a massive ass and watermelon sized tits. Two, I'm dating Shin-kun and it's pretty exclusive right now. Three, I don't want to risk getting murdered by your fan club. "

He looks at me as if I've grown two heads. "A girlfriend? Pssh. I like the freedom of being a bachelor. Also, you're thinking of stuff Aomine likes, I'm not into that kind of thing."

_Oh yeah, he's a model. Aren't they into the incredibly skinny type? Either way, looks like I'm not Kise or Aomine's type. How tragic._

"Can we talk about something other than your type? It's getting kinda weird."

"Sure," he states before turning thoughtful. "How are you liking the new school?"

We make small talk all the way to the bus stop, keeping it impersonal and mundane. When we finally reach the stop, I face him. "Whelp, looks like I'll be leaving. The bus will be here any minute."

"It was nice talking to you Kita. I'm really glad that you joined the team and I know the other guys are too, especially Akashi." A small, guilty smile appears on his face, as if he was caught saying something he shouldn't have. "Well, it looks like your bus is here. See ya later, Kita."

I turn to see the bus and then turn back to say bye to him, however, any trace of him is gone.

_Well, that was hella weird. And what the hell did he mean when he was talking about 'especially Akashi'? Eh, I won't think too hard about it, he's probably full of it anyways._

And with that thought, I hop on the bus and don't think about it the rest of the way home.


End file.
